radiopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Частотно-волновое расписание коротковолновых радиостанций/@comment-195.181.169.145-20180305154132
arthibition.net artibition gallery Art is about celebrating and remembering the diversity and universality of human expression. It is amazing how the art can unite people across the globe, no matter where they are from, as it transcends cultural differences and captures something of what it means to be uniquely human. In this regard, Arthibition has been created to support the artists, art collectors and art lovers from Iran and the world as well as providing the chance to get familiar with Iranian original fine arts and artists. Arthibition is an online art gallery for portraying the Iranian visual artworks aiming to familiarize the world with Iranian art style. It has succeeded in gaining worldwide fame and trust through providing easy access to the artworks, international presence and attending social networks. Arthibition established in 2014 aimed at connecting talented artists, art collectors and galleries to the art lovers and buyers all cross the world who value Iranian arts and artworks. Arthibition Supports Art Lovers Art is a supreme way to express ourselves, be creative, relieve stress and just enjoy ourselves, so it is a shame when you see how much talent there is that remains untapped due to lack of proper opportunity. Arthibition has decided to create that chance for the art lovers to shine in different fields of visual arts. You can enjoy the easy access to Iranian artworks without facing any problem at our online gallery. Wherever you are invited to go to www.Arthibition.net and search for your desired artworks, and after evaluation, click and buy your preferred work of art. - We guarantee the originality of the artworks you buy - Bought works can be returned just one day after their shipment - You can buy your works directly from the creator or the current owner - You can have access to a variety of artworks in different fields of visual arts - You can attend the original art auctions online without spending much time and money - Arthibition provides easy access to the updated news and art researches - You can be informed of the latest artworks created by the prominent artists. Arthibition Supports Talented Artists Arthibition believes society will be filled with happiness and joy if art is progressing and artists have the chance to flourish. Clearly, there is no joy that can compare to that of the enjoyment of good music, art, drama, and other literature. After all, these are the recordings of the human experience and all who view them, so Arthibition aims to bring this joy to the hearts and souls. Arthibition tries to help the artists broaden their horizons through accessing the information they need, like how to set the proper price, how to find the audience, how to sell and how to attend the galleries and auctions. - Finding the artists across the globe and support them - Connecting artists directly to the global art lovers, art collectors and galleries - Cooperating with artists and helping them attend the galleries, exhibitions and auctions - Providing chance for artists to get connected to the buyers and haggle over the price - Artists can take orders for creating customised and unique works Holding Online Exhibition As Joseph Conrad wrote, "Meaning depends upon sharing," and communication with others and self-expression through the fine arts is truly what gives people meaning and spiritual nourishment in their lives, and Arthibition has decided to give the artists and art lovers the chance to communicate with people all across the globe through their artworks. Arthibition supports the art auctions, galleries, contests and exhibitions through providing the best facilities for showing all works online and informing the art lovers about these events in two languages